Decommissioned
by Mackenzie098
Summary: Kuki was decommissioned and the teenagers are recruiting her but will Wally allow that to happen?


Kuki's Page

It was the saddest day of her life her 13th birthday her friends from sector V had a mission and they had no idea it was this fateful day.

Kuki cried out "I'll miss you all and hope you remember me, KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!" She yelled out she then blew her candles out then entered the decommissioning chamber.

She woke up at home so she decided to get dressed and go to the mall.

At the mall

When she walked to the food court some kids yelled at her and one kid with blonde hair said "Come ova here and help us" while fighting some machine. She just gave him a confused look a bald kid then asked "Wait how years old are you?" Her reply was "My birthday was today so I turned 13 this morning" they were shocked and stared at her so she just said "See you, I guess later"

Wally's Page

'I can't believe she was decommissioned' he thought while he was fighting. He then heard giggling and looked over to see a blond haired boy with blue eyes wearing a red hat sideways, a red t-shirt that said 83 and blue jeans talking to her Wally immediately felt jealous.

Kuki's Page

'He's cute and knows how to flirt' Kuki thought as she stared at the boy obviously flirting with her "So anyways do you want to come to this club with me?" He asked "Um sure" Kuki replied "Great" He then whistled a van then a drove into the mall the back doors then opened "I'm not sure about-whoa" the guy pushed her into the van then said "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE" the van then speed-ed of.

Wally's Page

He saw the guy push Kuki into the van Wally screamed "Hey let her go and get away from her!" But the van already speed-ed away.

After the fight

"They have Numbah 3" Wally told them "This is bad she doesn't know us so she can join them" Hoagie said "Let's get her back" Wally and the rest of Sector V went to battle stations and secretly followed the van to a island hit hey saw people exit the van and head somewhere else they saw the guy that was talking to Kuki at the mall drab her hand and lead her away Wally growled at the sight. They went into a room and Cree and a cannon were there "Nice of you to join us" she said to them Wally turned around to see the others were captured by teenagers but Wally took out his ray-gun but, only to have it taken by Kuki "You see Sector V I waited till one of your members were decommissioned so I can attack and defeat you" Cree took some steps toward leaving Kuki in the front.

Kuki's Page

'Nows my chance but I need a distraction' Kuki thought "Look the Kids Next Door" she said all kids eyes were on her but the teenagers were distracted so she held up Wally's ray-gun and blasted all of the teenagers into a 20-feet drop and Numbahs 1,2,4 and 5 looked at her confused. "Now all I need to do is blow this place up" She started shooting at the cannon the rest of the kids next door got themselves untied and got all of their weapons they then held there weapons toward Kuki and Numbah 1 said "Freeze teenager" Kuki's reply was "Well Numbah 1 I guess you aren't that good at knowing if someone is acting I should not be surprised because Wally has lied to you a lot of times." The entire Sector V were shocked that she knew who they were Numbah 5 then asked "Wait are you in the teenagers next door" "Why yes Numbah 5 just like Marice." "What is the teenagers next door" Wally asked Kuki reply was "It's a secret organization for kids who are 13 and in the kids next door we fake our decommissioning and pretend to join teenagers when we really spy on them and spoil they're plans now get out of here the teenagers blew up your ship so I sent the kids next door a emergency alert for you." A small voice from Kuki's communicator "Yes Numbah Infinity the mission is complete yes please send the helicopter meanwhile I blow this place up and get Sector V out of here bye" She then threw Wally's ray-gun back to him then pulled a bigger ray-gun and said "Let's blow this pop stand" she then started shooting every where then saw a ship from afar and said "Bye Numbahs 1,2,5 and bye Wally" she then kissed him on the cheek a helicopter appeared "We'll have to depart" she put on a harness then grabbed a rope that the helicopter threw and tied it around her harness then was pulled inside and the helicopter left.

Wally's Page

He was as shocked as ever that she had kissed him on the cheek and he was sure that wasn't going to be the only kiss they share.


End file.
